


Драбблы

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов по пейрингу Мидорима/Такао. По заявкам и просто так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для NecRomantica по заявке "мидотаки, на фразу "Нет времени объяснять!"

Не то чтобы у них действительно не было времени. Просто Такао не нравилось тратить его на все эти скучные мелочи вроде разглагольствований или — о черт, только не это! — планирования. Со всем этим прекрасно справлялся Мидорима — за двоих.  
— Я знаю, что это может прозвучать странно, — говорил он медленно. Боже, уже минут десять по кругу! — Я понимаю, что мои слова могут породить между нами некоторую неловкость...  
Такао смотрел, как он поправляет очки. Нет, конечно, он мог бы целый день наблюдать, как мнется Мидорима, как краснота ползет от его воротника все выше. Но не сегодня.  
Качнувшись вперед, Такао поймал короткий лихорадочный выдох вместе с обрывком какого-то очередного обтекаемого слова.  
— Тебе незачем объяснять, Шин-чан, — произнес он. На секунду ему показалось, что тонкая ледяная корка очков вот-вот расплавится и потечет — такой взгляд был у Мидоримы. — Я понял.  
Удивительно, но очки совершенно не мешали целоваться.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для lolygothic в текстовом флэшмобе про Мидориму по заявке: "Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот"

— Ладно, — говорит Такао и откидывается на стуле. Тот скрипит, и Мидорима морщится. — Неужели вы правда не видите, что у вас на шкафу гнездо?   
— Какое гнездо? — спрашивает Мидорима устало и делает пометки в карте. — Опишите подробнее.   
— Большое. Серое, как будто из мягкой пыли свитое. Я недавно под кроватью такое нашел. Там раньше только кроссовки старые лежали, а тут полез – гнездо. Яйца внутри маленькие, теплые. Я их над унитазом раскрошил и гнездо туда же смыл.  
Мидориме хочется отменить его прием, перенести на завтра и пойти домой пораньше. А еще лучше — передать Такао другому врачу. Вообще-то пациент он тихий, спокойный, но раздражает Мидориму до сведенных пальцев. Его манера говорить, его короткие насмешливые взгляды, его привычка покачиваться на стуле, рассказывая о том, что дверцы его шкафа нельзя открывать по четным дням месяца, — все это создает странное неприятное ощущение. Каждый раз Мидориме кажется, что над ним издеваются. Первое время он даже считал Такао симулянтом. Но симптомы ухудшались, а двое коллег подтвердили диагноз.   
Все это непрофессионально. Мидорима никогда не переносил на работу личное отношение.   
Но даже сейчас Такао улыбается, будто искренне наслаждается своим рассказом и необходимостью сидеть в кабинете психиатра.  
— Значит, то существо, которое, как вы говорили, живет в вашем туалете...  
— ...слизнепал, — подсказывает Такао.  
— ...так вот, этого слизнепала вы больше не видите?  
— Отчего же, — Такао улыбается. — Просто мы договорились. Я оставляю для него банку натто раз в неделю. Он очень любит натто, поэтому снова пускает меня в туалет. — Мидорима трет пальцами переносицу под очками. Ему снова кажется, будто его дурят. — Доктор, убрали бы вы это гнездо. У вас там даже яйца уже вывелись, не знаю, что это за дрянь, но зубы у них уже огого. И пищат противно.   
— Значит, ваши слуховые галлюцинации вернулись? — Мидорима поднимается, чтобы взять журнал назначений. Может, изменилась дозировка? Или возникает постепенное привыкание к препаратам?  
Такао смеется.   
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Я же разговариваю с вами. Доктор, ваш хвост сейчас смахнет папку. Кстати, пока таблетки не подействовали, не хотите поужинать со мной в следующую пятницу?


End file.
